The Journey Of Haruka And Yuki
by neko-kathy
Summary: Well this is my first fanfiction so i hope its good, '. anyhoo RR please as you find out what happens to Haruka and Yuki in Hoenn, more info inside lol oh and its a T just in case. I know.. no good at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

The Journey Of Haruka and Yuki

Ok then! This is my first fan fiction so sorry if its rubbish but any comments will be greatly appreciated! So yeah, this is the story of the main boy and girl in the Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald games ill try and stick it to the Emerald storyline but I haven't got as far as I did in Ruby but ill try my best. Also, I am using the Japanese names instead of May and Brendan because I think they're better - and one more thing… If I don't update loads then please forgive me but I've got a busy school life too, but ill try to do it whenever I can. Oh and if you see NK in brackets then its me explaining something.

Disclaimer: Nope I definitely don't own Pokemon

NOTE: I'm from the UK so don't be surprised if you see certain words spelt differently! Ok now officially begin the story!!!

**Chapter one: And so they meet…**

Soon the lives of two people will change for quite some time as they're about to meet and something new is born. Will it be a heated rivalry or could a friendship bloom and perhaps into something more? That's what we're about to find out in this particular story of Pokemon right now…

"Ow!", cried out Haruka as she fell down for the third time in the moving truck. _"Why does this thing have to go so fast…?" _She thought to herself as the thirteen year old struggled to balance herself upright again, she was a quiet but can be loud sort of girl who had brown hair and grey eyes, wore a green bandana, with a reddish top and skirt with black shorts underneath, matching shoes and had a green back pack around her waist (NK: Basically the main girl character in the Emerald game though I might make her wear the ruby/sapphire costume sometimes).

Now you might be thinking, why is she in a truck exactly? Well simple, this is no ordinary truck as it happens to not only carry her but also all her belongings from her old cherished home that she loved so much back in Johto. That's right, Haruka, her mum and her father Norman who happens to be a Gym Leader in the region they are now moving to, which is Hoenn, are moving there to not only let Norman live his dream as a new Gym Leader but to also start afresh in a new town which is called Littleroot, although both Haruka and her mum will have to walk to Petalburg City to see him because the Gym is set there and sadly there were no houses for sale at the time, so it was better than nothing and probably for the best. Now at first Haruka resented the idea of leaving EVERYTHING behind, that is, until the _incidents _started to happenand made her change her mind completely. However, lets not get into that and back into the moving truck as Haruka sits patiently thinking about what Hoenn will be like, but most of all what the people will be like…

"Ah at last we're here!", Haruka exclaimed happily as she stepped out of truck careful not to fall knowing her clumsiness! "Wow… This place does look nice that's for sure.", she said to herself as she looked at her surroundings a little, she was glad to be out the truck so that she could smell fresh air again, then her mother suddenly came out to greet her.

"Well, what do you think Haruka? Isn't it beautiful out here and just look at our new house!" Haruka's mother called out joyfully as she ran up to her, Haruka on the other hand didn't expect her mum to suddenly pop out of nowhere to bombard her with questions so she was a bit shaken up,

"Uh. Great just great, yeah that's right!" she stuttered out trying to make sense, then an idea popped out of her mouth, "Say mum how about we go visit dad later?" she asked.

"Hmm maybe tomorrow dear, after all you have got to check out your room and – HEY Wait a second, don't put that over there!! Oh, sorry Haruka I've got to help with the pokemon! They may be helpful but they just don't know how to organise things!" Haruka's mum quickly cut off as she rushed back into the new home.

Haruka sighed as she walked inside and decided to go straight to her room trying to ignore the ruckus going on between her mother and the big looking muscular Vigoroth placing items in all sort of weird places.

As Haruka walked around her brand new room she was highly impressed because not only was it bigger than her last room but the Vigoroth must not have messed up because everything was set up nicely, she sat on the soft bed gently and suddenly noticed three things, one she noticed that her clock was on a wall that hasn't been set properly, two she remembered that she had to play on her new Gamecube since she only played on it once so far and three there was a message mysteriously flashing on her PC Monitor! When she got up to read it she realised that her father left her a welcome present in her item box because it said…

_Hi there Haruka, I hope your having fun in your new home if not than I apologize but things WILL get better so just give it a chance ok? You'll see I left you a present, it will come in handy so don't waste it! Hope to see you and your mother in Petalburg City soon love dad._

When Haruka finished reading the message a small smile came on her face as she excitedly look in her item box to find… a **Potion**? What? Why would Haruka need a Potion?! Her dad knew she didn't have any pokemon so why would he..? Unless she was getting one for herself at long last but she knew she couldn't be because whenever she asked her mum if she could have one the answer was always no! Haruka was getting herself confused so she just took the potion without another thought, set her clock to the right time and quickly stepped down the stairs. Haruka was about to ask her mum about the potion from dad but was interrupted by her.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face you like your room? That's good! I'm glad those Vigoroth's finally fixed up the house nicely as well! " Haruka just nodded and smiled, and decided to ask her mum later.

"Say since your not doing anything now how about you go and introduce yourself to our next door neighbours the Birches! They have a son your age and you're father is good friends with the Professor remember? You could also talk to him." She suggested,

Haruka suddenly remembers Professor Birch from when he would visit her and her dad when she was a lot younger (about five years old) and was sure he once mentioned that he had high hopes for her when she's older and becomes a pokemon trainer, although Haruka never really thought about being a pokemon trainer she never hated the idea of travelling around with pokemon either, but then again how would mum cope with the idea of both her _and _her dad not being at home anymore? All these thoughts were swimming in her head as she walked outside her house saying "bye" to her mum left the house and walked across the grass and knocked on the hard door of the house next door. A woman about Haruka's mum's age answered the door with a friendly smile and said,

"Ah! You must be Haruka from next door! Did you come to say hello perhaps?"

Haruka nodded and explained shyly, "Yep that's me, Haruka Kono! um is it okay if I come inside and meet everyone? My mum told me to and uh.." she trailed off realizing that she started to babble.

"Why of course you can!" The woman answered, now moving out of the way for Haruka to walk in. The woman began again saying, "Now I think Yuki is still upstairs… I think, and as for my other son, this is Masato!"

Haruka then noticed a little boy of about eight walking up to her, "Hi I was wondering. Since your the Gym Leader's daughter are you gonna be a gym leader when you're older???" Masato asked with curiosity, Haruka could tell straight away that Masato wanted to be a Gym Leader so she told him, " I'm not too sure yet but if _you_ start training hard when you get the chance, then I know you will become a great leader someday!", "Really?! Thanks Haruka your pretty nice!" he thanked her happily. "Ha ha, your welcome!" she called out laughing a little as she started on the stairs

Haruka thought happily as she walked up the stairs, how happy she made Daisuke. She didn't know why she said it in the first place but she was glad she did, after all it gave Masato some hope so all was well. So now she was more than happy to meet the boy that was apparently in his room. _" Yuki was his name wasn't it? I hope we can friends… Maybe." _She thought to herself, as she knocked on the door, strange. No answer? So she knocked once more but still no answer, not even a peep! So she decided to take her chances and walk into the room.

"Hey there, sorry to barge in like this but- huh?" Haruka apologised as she walked in at first but then stopped dead as she realised that she was the only one in the room. "Oh.. So if he's not here than where is he? Hey! Is this a pokeball?" Haruka asked quietly to herself as she walked further in and and picked up the light red and white ball off the floor. Haruka couldn't help but smile looking at the ball thinking what it must be like to travel all over the region with a pokemon by your side.. It made her heart swell up with excitement just imagining it but then her smile went to a sort of disappointed look as she thought about leaving her mum..

"HEY! What do you think your doing?!", a voice suddenly shouted out which made Haruka turn around in total fright as she saw what looks like Yuki Birch! Not only did he look Haruka's age but he had white hair that would remind you of snow but was pulled back by a green headband similar to Haruka's bandana that was more on his forehead than anywhere else with brown eyes, he had a red and black shirt on with black pants, also a green backpack on his back too and had an angry look on his face at the moment, (NK: yup same as main boy in Emerald game X3) _But why is he shouting at me?? _She thought worriedly to herself, and then she quickly remembered the pokeball currently in her hand, which was then snatched by Yuki.

"Ah, wait! You've got the wrong idea completely! I only came to say "hello"!" as Haruka started to defend herself from a false accusation as she took a step back just in case. Yuki then stared at her for a second suspiciously then a thought came to him. "Wait, are you Norman's kid?" Yuki asked still a bit cautious. _Norman's kid..? _"Uh yeah I am but I'll be happier being called "Haruka Kono" thank you very much" Haruka answered, a little annoyed.

" Oh I see now, right, sorry about that! I didn't expect the Gym Leaders kid to be a _girl_ that's all and I thought you were some thief who snuck into my room! The name's Yuki Birch." he said now relaxing even laughing a little, as he held out a hand. _What does he mean by that?! I can understand for thinking I was thief but how can he be so sexist?! And laughing?_ Haruka thought angrily to herself as she suppressed the will to punch him instead of shaking Yuki's hand, which she was doing with great difficulty trying to hold a straight face…

"So Haruka was it? It doesn't look like you have any pokemon do you?" asked Yuki with slight curiosity, "Nope" Haruka replied, wondering where this was going. "Well I could always go with you to help catch one if you like?" Yuki asked once more, this time with a friendly smile on his face, "Really? Um thanks I guess." Haruka said blushing a little with a confused look on her face, she was taken back by how quickly this guy could change from an accusing, sexist jerk to a suddenly friendly "let me help you" person.

"Good! But could you do me a favour and wait for a little while? I need to help my dad with some research if I can ever find him… So see ya later okay?" called out Yuki as he started to run out of his room and down the stairs, "..Bye.." Haruka sighed as she stood there for a few seconds thinking in a daze as to what just happened, "Maybe I should try to find Professor Birch too?" Haruka asked herself thoughtfully, and with that she said her good byes to Yuki's mum and Masato and started to go to the professor's lab when she suddenly heard a cry of help from far off…

Argh bad cliffhanger I know! X3 but seriously was it good, bad, too short, too long, too detailed? (I thought so) So please rate because it will really help! Ill get started on chapter two as soon as I can if you guys really like my story! But we'll only know through ratings so go ahead and rate! -


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Let The Adventure Begin Already!

Haha I actually started Emerald again to try and get most of the games plot into my head again, I appreciated the reviews a lot and I'm working hard to write this whenever I can so bear with me! Of course, I will add some differences to this story and sometimes Haruka will have to face some things alone because it will either seem better at the time or it will help with the story, and for people who asked me to RR your stories, if I haven't done it by the time this chap was published then I'll get round to it soon I promise! So onward with the story!

Disclaimer: No no and no I don't own Pokemon just this story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka ran as quickly as she could to direction of where the voice was coming from and found out it was coming from the exit of Littleroot Town. _Is someone being attacked maybe?!_ She thought worriedly to herself as she now stopped in front of the crises… If you could call it a crises that is,

"What the?" was all Haruka could say as she watched a Zigzagoon chasing what seems to be professor Birch himself,

"Ah! Haruka is that you? Quickly! Get a pokemon out of that briefcase over there and help me out! I'll explain later!" Professor Birch informed her in a hurried yell as he started trying to climb up a tree. Haruka on the other hand wanted to either laugh at the scene or sigh in embarrassment for him, she may not be used to all the pokemon in Hoenn yet but she knew that this pokemon couldn't be _that_ much of a threat could it?

_Ah what the hell.. _She thought to herself as decided to do as she told and help him out,

"So what do we have here?" she wondered as she quickly opened up the brief case to find three pokeballs each with a different symbol printed on.

"Okay so there's a grass, water and fire type here, any one is good so which one?" she asked herself thinking, now being a bit picky at the worst time. "Haruka it doesn't matter! Just pick any except the water type!!" exclaimed the now terrified professor clinging on a tree branch for dear life,

"Really? Well it doesn't matter now 'cause I choose you uh.. Fire type?" Haruka called out not too sure of what the name or the pokemon for that matter would pop out.

"Torchic!" the pokemon cried out now standing in a pose ready to fight, it looked like a chick with red and yellow feathers and three huge yellow feathers stuck out on top of his head. "Hey I like this um Torchic did you say?" she asked the Torchic which just gave a simple nod and "Tor!" in response as it waited for a command impatiently. The zigzagoon noticed the torchic and finally left the professor, which gave him a chance to escape from the tree.

"Ok! Lets go, use your scratch attack!" Haruka ordered the torchic, they were both now getting into the fight quickly, the torchic did as he was told and went at surprising speed towards the zigzagoon, the zigzagoon tried to dodge but failed as she got scratched badly so she gave a mighty growl in anger as the torchic flinched a bit, "Don't worry torchic, just finish it off with Ember!" she called out once more hoping he knew this attack already which luckily he did, and so he aimed at the zigzagoon and fire came spurting from his mouth and hit his target perfectly, and made the zigzagoon run off in fear of fainting.

"Alright! We did it! Thanks for helping me out Torchic!" Haruka thanked the torchic happily while patting him on the head.

"Tor!" it replied back, happy to receive praise for an easy win, _Ha! He never stood a chance against me! And apparently you too.. _The torchic thought a bit arrogantly as he was being called back into the pokeball.

"Haruka! That was amazing how you knew what you were doing in the battle, and therefore I must thank you for saving me!" The professor came out from behind the trees and gave Haruka a pat on the shoulder.

"Its okay, actually it was kind of fun!" she answered back smiling,

"I see, well then there's no doubt that you're Norman's daughter that's for sure, I guess you are ready then, come back to the lab with me would you?" he asked as he started to walk ahead of Haruka, who was trying to understand what he meant by that last part.

Both Haruka and Birch were standing in his lab.

"So how have you been Haruka? Good I assume?" The professor asked while Haruka just gave a "yep" and a simple nod.

"Well that's great because first of all I would like to thank you once more by giving you that Torchic you just used." The professor stated now looking at Haruka expectantly.

"What? Huh? Really!? But wouldn't another trainer need this Torchic to go on a pokemon journey?" Haruka asked, taken back by the sudden offer,

"Uh, but Haruka? You do know that you're that trainer… Right?" He asked with a confused smile on his face.

"Huh? No I didn't, where did you get that idea from?" Haruka asked, now confusion written all over _her_ face now.

"Why, by your parents of course! When I found out your family was moving so close to my lab,I offered straight away for you to have a pokemon and go on your own journey if you wanted!" The professor finished breathlessly, now gasping for air, then he continued,

"So your father agreed, knowing you wanted a pokemon for a long time, though he would have told you himself but.." he trailed off not too sure if should carry on,

"How come you stopped? Can you carry on please?" Haruka persisted, curious to know what was going on.

"Ok fine, you see he didn't want to seem like he was pushing into liking pokemon like he does, so he hoped your mother would tell you herself, but it seems like she didn't want to tell you either.. I wonder why?" While the professor pondered over this, Haruka already figured it out, it was obvious, her mum just didn't want her to go, even though she knew as soon as Haruka arrived here, she would already be receiving a pokemon and going off, just like it seems to be happening right now, she guessed that her mum just wanted to hold on to her, even if it was for just a little longer

… _mum… _She sighed to herself in head.

Now Professor Birch suddenly remembered something important,

"Haruka I know you probably want to ask your mother about all of this, but we've gone off the point entirely!" He exclaimed now catching Haruka's attention from her thoughts,

"You see, I wanted to actually talk to both you and Yuki so could do me one little favour and get him to come back here?" He asked now doing a begging pose with his hands.

"Well I suppose not… Which means I'll be taking Kyo with me??" she asked, now a smirk appearing.

"Kyo? Ah! You must mean the Torchic? Sure, of course you can take it with you!" The professor said, more than surprised by the fact she had to ask.

"Guess I'll talk to my mum later then, oh by the way Professor… Why _were _you being attacked by that zigzagoon?" Haruka asked, still having that same cheeky grin on her face. "Ah _that, _well I was on my way back here when I accidentally stepped on its tail and had chased me since! But please don't tell your father alright?" He pleaded, once again doing a begging pose.

"Hee hee, sorry, for laughing but no I wont tell him" Haruka apologised, actually holding in more laughter than anything else, then she thought of something important,

"Hey wait a sec, Yuki was looking for you just before so… Where could he be?" asked Haruka, a bit puzzled as to how the two could have possibly walked by each other without noticing each other.

"Really? Saying that, he must be in Route 103 which is very close to Odale town, now not to rush you but you really should get going now shouldn't you?" The Professor noted, now with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Okay I guess your right, well off we go then!" she said happily as she rushed out the lab and into the tall grasses outside Littleroot Town,

"Hey Kyo come out!" She called out as she sent out her new Torchic,

_Kyo..? Hmm not a bad name I suppose.. _Kyo thought to himself as he hopped on the shoulder that Haruka was offering him to sit on,

"Okay, lets be prepared for any pokemon battles okay?" she told him as he gave a "Tor!" in agreement and marched onward!.. And though they did that it was pretty boring, as there was, oddly enough, no pokemon whatsoever and Odale Town wasn't even that far a Town anyway.

"Honestly, and there we were getting pumped and everything! Ah well, I'm hungry, and I wanna look around Odale town! Oh yeah right, gotta look for Yuki.. Bah this boy better appreciate what I'm giving up for him!" She finished off moodily marching off moodily in the direction of Route 103,

_Ugh and I'm stuck with a person who goes on with herself for ages.. Someone help me.. _Kyo thought to himself sarcastically as he was a bit annoyed having his hopes too high as well, so as they continued to trek through the grass they were still surprised as too how little pokemon seems to be about. That's when they saw Yuki just up ahead as he stood there in what seems to be a thinking position.

_Odd.. Where's the pokemon? I wasn't able to do much training because of it! Now I'm hungry and there's nothing else to do so I guess ill just go- WAAGH!! _Yuki was horribly interrupted from his train of thought because as he turned around he saw someone unexpected and very close to him too, and that was Haruka,

"Haruka?! Don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed,

"Strange, I never noticed that your hair was black underneath.." Haruka pointed out, not noticing how startled she got Yuki in.

"Uh huh… So what is it you want? – Hey when did you get the Torchic?" He asked, curious to know if Haruka actually caught it herself.

"You mean Kyo? After I saved your dad from the Zigzagoon he gave it to me" she simply said, now noticing that Yuki flushed a little from embarrassment. She didn't mean to be that cruel, really, I guess she just wanted some revenge. Then a thought came to Yuki, "Hey, how do feel about a battle?" he challenged her, ready to get his own back!

"A battle? Eeep, this will be my first trainer battle..!" she mumbled to herself, "Scared?" Yuki asked, trying to push her into it,

"No, of course not! I was just saying… Sure! I accept your challenge Yuki! C'mon Kyo lets go!" she called out to a sleeping Torchic who was rudely woken up,

"Tor!…" he grumbled, obviously not happy about being pushed off the shoulder and having to sort himself out, nonetheless when he was fully awake he ready for a battle just as much as Haruka!

"I have to admit I like your spirit Haruka." Yuki stated as tossed out his pokeball, "So don't get upset if you lose! C'mon on out Sapphire!" he called out grinning as a Mudkip came out of the pokeball and gave a cute "Mudkip!". Haruka was about to have a go until she saw Sapphire, and an "Aww!" came out automatically, it was true, the way this Mudkip posed was really cute! "Tor tor torchic?! Tor chic chic!" _Just whose side are you on?!_ _And you! Stop acting like that! IM her favourite around here! _Kyo ordered, really loudly, quite clearly jealous of Sapphire.

"Oops, heh heh, sorry Kyo I'll concentrate more now, I promise!" Haruka called out apologetically as the Torchic just a gave her moody "Tor!" in response once more and waited for a command, Yuki went first.

"Alright, lets end this quick! Sapphire, use your tackle!" Yuki ordered not wasting time obviously. Kyo tried to dodge but was hit pretty bad by Sapphire,

_Great, already he has a type advantage which means he'll most likely use water gun any second and Ember is going to be useless so.. I'll just try this! _Haruka thought strategically as she called out, "Kyo! Keep moving fast and use Scratch!"

Kyo did as he was told, managed to hit Sapphire, but with great effort as he nearly missed her. "Kip!" was all that was heard as she straightened herself once more.

_What? This Torchic isn't a pushover! Well then, it really is time to get serious! _Yuki thought as he prepared for the attack that would end the battle.

"Sapphire! Take aim and use your Water Gun!" he called out, as Sapphire took a deep breath and shot a huge bullet of water straight at Kyo. It was strange because she did this at such great speed that there was no way for a weakened Kyo to dodge this time around, though nonetheless, he prepared himself to run until a voice interrupted him from doing so,

"Kyo! Don't! If we have to go down, then we go down with some pride! Use your Ember!" Haruka told him, trying her hardest not to sound upset or disappointed, at first Kyo was confused by this, until he actually got the idea and breathed in deeply and shot out a huge ball of fire at the ball of water. Yuki was also confused by this but quickly sussed it out and couldn't help but admire by how much pride Haruka had.

And so, the two attacks collided as both pokemon were still standing strong, continuing to keep blowing out their huge attacks at one another, both trainers were staring intently as they both couldn't believe what was going on, this continued for another… Three… Two… One.

"Oh no Kyo! I'm coming!!" Haruka gasped when she realised what had happened, rushed over as fast as she could and crouched down to pick him from the ground, sadly, Kyo was knocked out and Sapphire won who gave a "Kip! Mudkip!" in victory.. Suddenly Haruka didn't find Sapphire cute at the moment as she hugged her torchic, trying hard not to cry.

"Damn, I am such an idiot! Of course that Water Gun would beat Ember… I just thought, oh I'm so sorry Kyo.." Hurka trailed off as she returned Kyo into his pokeball, she about to get up until she noticed someone else kneel down beside her. Looks like he already called back Sapphire.

"Hey, there's no point getting too upset, I mean if you dodged and actually attacked me again straight away instead then you would have won! You put up a good challenge Haruka that's for sure" Yuki told her trying to cheer her up, however that didn't seem to work too well..

"I don't care! Kyo got hurt really badly because of what I did!" she snapped, now facing him with a hurt expression.

"True, but now you know for next time, It's good to be risky sometimes because then you learn from mistakes, or you get lucky, depends what happens" Yuki replied calmly, while Haruka just stared at him, wondering whether that was intended advise or an insult, however she decided to take it as advice when Yuki stood up and offered his hand to help her up, which she gladly took.

"Um sorry and uh thanks" she mumbled, blushing, as she hoped he heard him, while Yuki just gave a "Whatever" as he patted her on the head a little.

"C'mon lets head back to my dad now, he'll have a machine that will heal pokemon like in pokemon centre's" he told her as he started to walk ahead of Haruka who caught up and walked beside him.

"Hey, did you get Sapphire from your dad?" she asked him, remembering what Professor Birch told her before,

"Yup, just got it today actually." He answered back, "I thought so" she said quietly, and the two didn't really say much more after that as they travelled back through Route 103, Odale Town and finally back to the lab in Littleroot Town.

Yuki was talking to his dad about what happened in Route 103 while Haruka was standing by the machine, waiting patiently for Kyo to be healed.

"Haruka? I'm sorry about what happened in your first trainer battle, but there are always rematches right?" The Professor reassured, "Yeah I guess your right." She replied smiling, while Yuki had a puzzled face and wondered why she didn't get that happy in the first place when he tried to make her feel better when suddenly the machine went ping! And Haruka picked up her pokeball immediately and released Kyo.

"Tor!" Kyo cried out as he unexpectedly jumped into Haruka's arms,

"Kyo! I'm so glad your ok! Will you ever forgive me?" she asked him gently as she hugged him.

"Torchic tor!" _Duh of course I forgive you dummy! _He replied softly,

"Looks like he's grown attached to you Haruka, that's good" Yuki pointed out which made Haruka smile a little, "I guess so" she replied.

"Ahem, well now that your both here.. Yuki, you've been thinking of applying for the Hoenn league right? You too Haruka?" The professor asked them both, which both replied with a "yes" each, "In that case I would like to also give you Haruka, a pokedex! Yuki already has one too of course!", The professor took out of his pocket a red device and gave it to Haruka, who then went straight to explaining the _wonders_ of how the pokedex works and how he would be thrilled if Hauka helped him with his lifelong dream of collecting data of every pokemon, Yuki was suffering silently as he has already heard the agonizing lecture once before and glanced over at Haruka, he wanted to laugh because although Haruka was pulling a straight face and _seemed _to follow and be interested in what he was going on about, he could tell by the ways her eyes would dart over in different directions that she was finding this really boring too.

"Well, now for the best part you two!" The professor raised his voice a little to gain their attention. "I would like you two to travel together!" he finally finished with a wide grin, leaving the other two speechless until Yuki spoke up, "What?! When did you decide this? I _like_ travelling on my own!" he protested.

"I agree Professor! How can you expect two people who hardly know each other to travel for I don't know how many months?!" Haruka started too, not understanding this while Kyo looked up irritated at her for waking him up once again.

"Now now you two, when I say this I don't mean you have to be together _all _the time but I think that this would be good for the both of you _and_ you can together as you fill the pokedex's!" he explained "So you two look out for each other alright?" he finished once more, looking at them both to see their reaction. Surprisingly enough, even though Haruka had her doubts, she held out her hand for Yuki.

"I hope we can learn to be good team mates Yuki if you really want to." Haruka suggested firmly as Yuki stared at her for a second thinking about it and decided to take it, shaking it lightly as Professor smiled, pleased with himself.

"Here you'll need these." Yuki said, now giving her five pokeballs,

"Wow! Now I can catch pokemon! Oh thank you Yuki!" Haruka thanked him happily now hugging him! _Wait what am I doing?! _She thought to herself worriedly, letting go. Both of them were now blushing pretty badly now.

"Uh your welcome Haruka.." Yuki replied quietly, looking to the other side while Haruka just stared at the ground unable to speak. _Great.. Now I really do have doubts about this. _They both thought to themselves sadly.

Haruka was now having dinner with her mum having told her _everything _that has happened (well, she decided to skip the part with her hugging Yuki) while both Kyo and her mother listened closely to every word.

"Haruka.. I just want to apologise to you for not telling you sooner, and that well, I was wrong! You truly do look good with that Torchic" Haruka's mum told her as she petted Kyo lightly on the head. "Here I've got something for you!" and she pulled out a brand new pair of running shoes.

"Oh mum!.. Thank you! These will be great! And um its okay, I understand why and don't worry I'll call and visit whenever I can!" Haruka quickly cried out as rushed tears came down and hugged her tightly, knowing that this will be the last hug she'll be receiving for a long time. While Kyo had stopped listening a while ago and carried on eating his dinner. So when Haruka had made sure she had everything, she said her final goodbyes to her mum and was standing outside the house staring.

_Its weird, I only just moved here today yet I'm leaving on a new adventure.. My dream come true, which means no Gamecube for a while I suppose, goodbye house Haruka_ thought to herself laughing a little and started to walk ahead to the exit to meet Yuki who was already there waiting for her.

"It's already huh? Well Haruka, we get going are you sure you wanna come?" Yuki asked firmly making sure, Huruka gave a nod and started to follow him, more pokemon came out this time and surprisingly had to face trainers even though it was very late now since they both agreed to travel all the way to Petalburg City and rest there.

"Yay! We're finally here! Lets go and visit dad now Yuki!" Haruka suggested as she skipped around the city, Yuki on the other hand looked ready for bed.

"Don't be stupid. Yawn.. We can visit tomorrow when he's actually _awake_" Yuki complained, heading in the direction of the Pokemon centre.

"I guess your right, okay lets get some sleep then" she agreed a little sadly and entered the centre too. Though they came in later than they thought because the only room that was left was a couch in a corner the crowded and noisy building.

They now sat down next to each other, moody and sleepy from all the noise that's keeping them awake and then, Haruka started to cry, not out of sadness but..

"Woah! Haruka what's wrong??" Yuki asked worriedly wondering what could possibly have made her so upset,

"Nothing its just, I'm crying out of happiness.. You must think I'm weird right?" Haruka asked through tears.

".. No, not really but then again you have done- Huh? Haruka? Are you awake?" Yuki was interrupted by a sleepy Haruka who fell asleep, resting on his shoulder, "- stranger things.." Yuki finished off, he would have woken her up but just didn't have the heart, so he quickly fell asleep too. Resting on her head.

To be continued!

Did you like? Hope so, it took longer than I expected but it was worth it! In the next chap its gonna be based slightly on my character in Emerald! So until then, keep the comments going! Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three – Catching Pokemon Is Hard!

Whoo another chap! I was really happy with the last chap until I noticed I actually rushed it and made some mistakes.. Sob sorry about that but I'm glad you liked it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any pokemon licence whatsoever

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Haruka you are such a Bitch! How can you POSSIBLY think you stand a chance of going out with him??" a girl hissed at Haruka,_

"_But I don't even like him! Why are you saying this? You only started doing this when I told you I was moving!" Haruka shot back at the girl, who only snarled at her, now stepping closer and forcing Haruka into a corner.._

"_Oh please! Now you're just going on with yourself! You KNOW I've fancied him for ages! And now your going to pay.." the girl pulled out a lighter and all that was heard was a scream in pain.._

"No!" Haruka gasped, still thinking she was in the nightmare she just had, touching the burnt mark on her left shoulder gently, why did she suddenly remember that? Was it because she cried last night? Because she now knew for sure that she would never have to see that girl back in Johto for good? All these questions made Haruka feel dizzy… Then she noticed someone was missing.

"Yuki? I wonder where he went?" she asked herself as she looked around the nearly deserted Pokemon centre, she decided to get off the couch, stretch a little and walk to the counter thinking to herself _it was just a dream, nothing to worry about_.

"Morning Nurse Joy, could I just order some toast?" she asked politely.

"Why of course you can dear! You just take a seat and I'll bring it over when it's ready." Nurse Joy answered smiling,

"Thank you, hey have you seen a boy with white hair around?" Haruka asked curiously,

"Oh you mean the boy you were sleeping next to on the couch?" Nurse Joy asked cheekily with a smirk,

"Huh? Uh yeah him.." she said quietly a tiny blush creeping up,

"Hmm, well he went out quite a while ago now." The replied thinking a little, and then turned around to get on with some work.

"Really? That's weird.. Maybe he'll come back soon" Haruka said thoughtfully as she headed back to the couch. "Kyo come out!" she asked as she released her Torchic.

"Torchic" Kyo answered looking up and then helped itself on to Haruka's shoulder, "If Yuki doesn't come back soon we're gonna go catch a Zigzagoon and train alright?" Haruka informed Kyo who gave a "Chic!" in surprise. _I thought I was going to be your only pokemon! _He thought a little disappointed and decided to steal some of Haruka's breakfast when it came over.

So when Haruka and Kyo finished breakfast and had a wash they were completely bored out of their minds as they sat back down on the couch.

"That does it, I'm fed up of waiting for him! C'mon Kyo we may as well look around and get some of my stuff done too!" Haruka protested as she did a fast march, with Kyo hanging on for dear life, out of the centre.

As they walked they actually went out of Petalburg City and back into Route 102 so that Haruka could not only catch a Zigzagoon but also train Kyo.

"Guess we just keep walking until we find one, huh? Ow, ow, oow!!" Haruka cried out in pain, it seems that while they were walking they got attacked from behind; well Haruka did, and on her right arm too! However this pokemon seems oddly familer somehow…Then Kyo recognised the pokemon still clinging on to his owners arm but was amazed by the scene and started laughing!

"Kyo you idiot! Stop laughing and use Ember on this.. Hey! A Zigzagoon! I'm definitely catching you now you..! Ow! Will you let go already!!" she snapped at both pokemon shaking her arm frantically, and with that, Kyo decided enough was enough and shot an Ember attack at the Zigzagoon which fell off and landed with a thump, Haruka decided to not waste time and immediately threw the pokeball at the weakened pokemon, after three shakes, the pokeball clicked and the pokemon was caught!

"Finally, she came off! Thanks Kyo" Haruka thanked him while rubbing her arm, "That really did hurt. I want some answers! Come out!" she ordered as an angry Zigzagoon came out giving her an evil glare,

_I did not expect this when I imagined catching my first pokemon.. _Haruka thought sadly as she decided to use a potion on her to gain her trust.

"So.. Zoë, why did you try to rip my arm off?" she asked simply, giving her pokemon a new name. Although Zoë just ignored her and stared, as if waiting for something to happen, then Kyo spoke up pointing at Zoë,

"Kyo? Why are you? Wait a minute, I remember now! Are you that Zigzagoon from before?!" Haruka asked the pokemon shocked, did she follow her?!

"Zig Zig" Zoë answered nodding, glad to finally be recognised and continued "Zig Zagoon Zig Zig!" _I wanted to get some revenge.. I didn't expect THIS to happen! Then again I suppose you're a worthy trainer so I'll stick around and maybe even be your friend.. Maybe.. _And let itself back into its pokeball. Haruka was completely confused by it all and didn't understand what she said, however, Haruka had a good feeling about this. Hrauka decided to head to her father's Gym, maybe he'll have a bandage and possibly meet Yuki there.

"Hello? Dad are you here?" Haruka asked as she walked inside the Gym, Her father was there and he turned around.

"Haruka? So you finally decided to come along and visit then?" Norman asked jokingly as he walked over and gave her a hug. "So how are you then?" he asked her which brought a smile to her face. And so, Haruka told her father everything that has happened to her so far including catching her first pokemon and even about the nightmare she had last night.. For some strange reason it was very easy to talk to her dad about well, anything.

"I see, well try not to think about it too much, after all it was just a dream, but then again does your scar hurt?" Norman asked, deciding to check just in case.

"No not really" she answered, "Oh yeah, _have _you seen Yuki here?" she asked,

"Yes actually I have, not too long ago I think.. He said something about telling you that he's gone off to train, meet back at the Pokemon Centre later, he must have known you would come here I suppose" Norman commented now looking out one of the windows.

"Good grief.. He could have at least told the nurse!" Haruka sighed about to say good-bye until a voice interrupted her.

"Um.. Hello? I'm here to borrow that Pokemon?" said the mystery quiet voice that made both Haruka and Norman turn around to see a boy at the door of about Haruka's age who had blonde hair, a white shirt and dark green trousers on.

"Ah, you must be Wally? I promised to help you catch a pokemon right?" Norman asked casually as Wally nodded.

"How come you suddenly want a pokemon Wally?" Haruka asked curiously as Wally just gave an "Uh.." in response so Norman informed her instead.

"Wally is going to be moving away soon Haruka so he wanted a pokemon to take along right?" he said now looking at Wally,

"That's right, but I've never caught a pokemon before so I needed some help" Wally finished off now looking at the ground.

"Hey I could help if you want? I just caught an evil pokemon myself, so I know what to do!" Haruka suggested with a smile while Norman gave her a "Aren't you over exaggerating a little?" look while Wally looked thankful and impressed at the same time.

"Really? Are you sure I mean your on a pokemon journey too right?" Wally asked worriedly,

"It's ok, I wanna waste Yuki's time anyway!" she said with an evil grin while Wally looked a bit confused since he didn't know who Yuki was,

"Here, you can use this pokemon." Norman finally spoke up as he handed Wally a pokeball.

"Thanks Norman, Thanks Haruka, you're both really kind!" Wally thanked looking very happy.

"Your wel- Wait how do you know my name?" Haruka asked taken back a little while Wally had a knowing look on his face,

"Your Haruka Kono, Norman Kono's daughter of this Gym right" Wally replied laughing a little.

"Oh, I see" Haruka sighed; she hoped people weren't going to label her that name all the time.

As the two walked down to Route 102 Wally wondered something.

"So I'm guessing Yuki is your boyfriend then?" Wally asked, "Huh?! Haruka, are you ok?!" Wally asked again, more surprised and worried this time.

Seems like Haruka was so stunned that Wally would say such a thing so suddenly that she actually tripped over face first into the grass! Good thing no one saw her..

"Uh huh, no bruises but why'd you ask that?" Haruka asked a little pink in the face, while getting herself back up again and dusting herself off.

"I dunno, just kind of assumed I suppose.." Wally trailed off as he started looking around the grass. "So you just search around until you find a pokemon?" he asked distractedly, Haruka just gave a "Yep" in response as she decided to look around too until..

"Ah! I found one!" Wally cried out as he spotted what seems to be a Ralts.

"Really? Let me scan it.." Haruka asked, now getting the information from her Pokedex.

_Ralts the pre evolved form of Kirlia, the emotion pokemon, It is a Phycic type that is effected by the emotions of others. For example if someone is angry it might hide away while if it can sense if someone is kind they will trust that person._

_I want one..! _Was the first thing that came to Haruka's head but then decided to control herself and help Wally. "Go!" he called out as a Zigzagoon came out, "Use your Tackle!" Wally ordered and got a perfect hit at the now weakened Ralts.

"Uh I better throw a pokeball now right?" he asked a bit uncertain while Haruka just gave a feeble nod, and so Wally threw the pokeball and waited, after three clicks it was official that the Ralts was indeed caught.

"I-I did it! I finally caught my very own pokemon! This is great! And its all thanks to you Haruka" Wally stuttered out, overcome with happiness,

"Wah? Oh you cant thank me _completely _I mean my dad gave you that pokemon and I just stood there really" Haruka corrected embarrassedly, Wally returned the Zigzagoon, picked up the pokeball with Ralts inside and gave Haruka the pokeball with Zigzagoon.

"Say whatever you want Haruka, but you still helped me a lot, please give Norman his pokemon back and my thanks for him, oh, and I wouldn't mind considering you my friend from now on" Wally said smiling, holding out a hand which Haruka took.

"Sure, I don't see why we shouldn't" she said happily,

"Great! Well, it was nice meeting you Haruka but now I gotta go, see ya and good luck with your journey!" he said now waving his arm in goodbye as he ran back into the city.

"See ya.." she said quietly with a smile, she decided to release her two pokemon. "C'mon out Kyo, Zoë!" she called out as two pokemon came out and landed with thumps.

"Alright you two, before we head back, lets find ourselves a Ralts!" Haruka cheered as the two just looked up at her giving her a "You're joking right?" look which Haruka chose to ignore, "Geeze you two can be so moody" she said to herself wanting to stay in her good mood.

After ages and ages of searching through thick grass, Haruka soon became tired and annoyed, she now understood why she got the weird look from her pokemon now.

_I don't get it! How did Wally find a Ralts straight away, yet I'm just getting no where with this.. Well, at least I haven't wasted time with Zoë or Kyo, heck they might even evolve soon if I'm lucky. _Haruka sighed thinking as she decided to sit down and think about what to do next, her pokemon looked pretty tired so she called them back into their pokeballs and was about to give up until she saw something very familiar walk over to her..

"Ralts!" Haruka gasped, staring at the pokemon making sure she's not seeing things,

"Ra!" the Ralts cried, about to leg it until Haruka spoke up to stop it.

"Oh don't worry! I'm not gonna hurt you, seriously, none of my pokemon are out so its safe! I was just surprised you came out like that.." Haruka finished now holding out a hand for the Ralts to inspect, she didn't have to however.

_"Ra ra ra ralts ralts..!" I only came out because I can tell you're a good person.. And I actually wouldn't mind travelling with you..! _The Ralts said simply, even though Haruka didn't understand a single thing she said.

"Okay I'm gonna try and catch you and-!" Haruka started until she was interrupted.. _Loudly.._

"So there you are Haruka I was looking all - Wah! Um whats with the evil look?" Yuki asked nervously, taking a step back knowing he was not safe. The Ralts was so shook up that it did leg it after all.

"Yuki! You moron! First you ditch me and then scare off the pokemon I was about to capture!! It took me ages to find that Ralts!" Haruka shouted at him, _really _annoyed now,

"Look I'm sorry alright! I didn't know that did I? I'll help you look again" Yuki shouted back, not appreciating being called a "moron". Haruka started to walk over to the pokeball she dropped from her hand,

"No its ok, I cant be bothered to be -!" Haruka stopped dead at what she was seeing, not believing it. The Ralts returned, and rushed itself right into the pokeball and got herself caught, it didnt even have to click! Maybe she over heard Haruka.. Haruka was happy but collapsed to the ground, picking up the pokeball gently.

"After all that, you went and got yourself caught huh? Well you know what? Welcome to the team Yena!" Haruka said appreciatively as she clipped the pokeball next to the others. She got up and made a sharp turn to Yuki, "And as for you!" she called out to him, which made him jump,

"Yeah?" he replied weakly,

"Where did you go?" Haruka asked casually, surprising him.

"A bit of private training and catching some pokemon, if I woke you up you wouldn't be happy believe me," he explained, smiling a little, Haruka did too.

"Guess when you say it like that its true, and I'm in too much in a good mood to be angry so c'mon lets go back to my dad's Gym!." Haruka trailed off as she grabbed one of Yuki's arms and started to run ahead into the City. "What? Why?" Yuki asked, he sounded oddly annoyed by this.

"Ah! Haruka you've returned! And so has Yuki, I'm guessing Wally has gone now?" Norman started to welcome the two and then sounded a little sad when he finished.

"Who's Wally?" Yuki asked curiously, so Haruka informed him of what happened when she went looking for him, when she finished, Norman got the Zigzagoon back and went straight to telling them about what to do from here on, which is to get four more Gym badges and return for a real battle as he wouldn't get any enjoyment from beating weak rookie trainers, Yuki seemed insulted by this while Haruka just ignored the last part and vowed to beat her father for calling her that!

So when the two had something to eat and bought some items from the Poke-Mart they headed onwards to their next location!

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

So do you know how its slightly based off my character in the game??? Well if not then here it is, Haruka will have the same pokemon as the ones I caught! Sorry if this took longer than expected but here you go and RR please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Trouble in Petalburg Woods

Haruka now had a buzz of excitement running through her, she had no idea why but she started to race ahead of Yuki who just watched ahead smiling and told her jokingly that she's going to trip over any minute, surprisingly enough she didn't so she ignored him laughing. They were just about to exit Petalburg city until Haruka bumped into a tall someone.

"Oops sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.." Haruka explained apologising while the tall someone turned around to reveal that his eyes are covered by black sunglasses, in fact he's wearing summer clothes when it wasn't even summer yet.

"And so you should be little lady, can't you see I'm busy looking for talented trainers?" he replied impatiently while Haruka cursed silently in her head trying not to lose her temper.

_Well there goes my giddy mood _she sighed as the stranger in sunglasses spoke again.

"Ah now that I take a closer look at you though, you actually _are_ a trainer.. You must be a newbie or else your clothes would be absolutely filthy by now which means-! Wait a minute now look here little lady this is a perfect example of a talented trainer right here!" The sunglasses man stopped talking as he pointed out Yuki behind Haruka, she was now giving this guy the most deadliest look she could possibly give someone simply because she didn't like the name "Little Lady" and she would understand if she got insulted for looking dirty but because she didn't she was downgraded for it? Man this guy is weird..

"Told ya something would happen if you ran ahead and uh, why are you pointing at me?" Yuki asked warily as Haruka decided to back away to Yuki so she didn't end up punching this guy.

"Hmm yes, I would expect Yuki Birch to look absolutely, disgustingly filthy as he is a talented trainer, yep" Sunglasses man nodded, Haruka looked wide eyed and terrified who wished she didn't move next to Yuki now as he looked completely stunned by those comments,

"What the?! What the hell's that supposed to mean?! Just who are you and how do you know my name??" Yuki asked angrily as the Sunglasses man gave a grin as he started to walk off saying,

"That's for me to know, and you two to find out! Maybe we'll meet again soon" and that was the last they heard of him as he disappeared into the fields up ahead.

_Hopefully not for a long time creep_ they both thought as they too started to carry on leaving the city and to the woods.

Both of them fought trainers and faced pokemon battles as they were both silent, both in huffy moods. Not looking where she was stepping, Haruka's left foot suddenly felt a soft lump underneath and Yuki heard a muffled cry.

"What did you do now?" Yuki asked sighing as Haruka looked worried now, hoping she didn't kill an innocent Wurmple or something..

"Eep! Oh no no no! A Marill! I stepped on a Marill!! I'm so so sorry!!!" Haruka cried out in a panic begging for its forgiveness even though it was quite obvious that it was knocked out. "We better go back to the Pokemon Centre!" she told Yuki now looking up at him who gave her a "No way..!" look,

"We've already walked right up to the entrance of the forest, why don't you just carry it and wait until we get to Rustburo city?" Yuki suggested now taking a look at the injured pokemon, then Haruka had an evil grin and a sneaky idea which is strange for her usual kind attitude,

"Go Pokeball!" she called out as she threw the pokeball at Marill and it escaped from Yuki's hand, gave three clicks and it was caught!

"Hey that's cheating Haruka! And unfair, did you even need a Marill?" Yuki said surprised as he gave Haruka a whack on the head.

"Ow! Can I please explain? The reason I caught was so I could give it a potion _and_ I was hoping for a water pokemon so.." Haruka trailed off looking a bit sheepish while she ruffled through her bag.

"Sheesh your getting pokemon like crazy, what are the next two gonna be?" he asked as he looked over her shoulder,

"I've been thinking about that and I decided I wanted a Flying and Electric type.. Found it!" she called out happily when a funny thing happened, when Haruka turned her head to face Yuki, who was very close to her, both banged their foreheads and Yuki backed off both hands clutched protectively over his forehead and cursed silently while Haruka did the same but dropped her Potion.

"Ouch.. Now my head hurts even more, but that'll teach you to look into my bag!" Haruka told him defiantly as rubbed the bump on her forehead,

"Maybe you should watch what you're doing more instead of being a klutz as usual!" Yuki retaliated now annoyed, taking his headband off to relieve some tension from his forehead, oddly enough when his hair isn't pulled back it falls down nearly touching his shoulders. Which made a certain someone blush.. Badly.

"Uh.." she mumbled now staring, not knowing what to say anymore.

_He, he looks completely different! In a GOOD way.. Wait? What am I thinking? He's still a sometimes jerky Yuki under that that.. Argh I better just.. _Haruka flushed as Yuki now caught her staring and not continuing to argue as usual.

"What's the matter? Did that hit really hurt you? Lets have a look.." Yuki asked with concern as he walked over and gently placed a bandage on Haruka's bump and patted her on the head,

"Heh, looks like I'll have to be more careful and watch out for you now clumsy" Yuki joked smiling, that must be his own way of apologising I suppose,

"I-I guess.. Thank you and uh heal Suke, yeah heal the Marill.." Haruka stuttered as she quickly turned around and picked up the Potion while Yuki wondered why she called the Marill Suke..

And so, Suke the male Marill has unwillingly become a new member of Haruka's Pokemon team when she healed him and told him what happened. Suke was down fallen at first but decided to just cope with it since he hardly had a choice did he? Now our two trainers were walking through the woods facing more trainers and wild pokemon and while doing so, Haruka got into a battle with a Taillow and used Yena against the bird, it put up a really good fight, especially considering Yena only knows Growl and Confusion at the moment but in the end she managed to catch it and named her Terra. Now Haruka only had one pokeball left which is saved for her final teammate.

"Finally, you actually caught a pokemon properly" Yuki stated while Haruka just stuck her tongue out at him,

"Yep and now I'm happy to know that I must be getting better as a trainer!" she said happily as she decided to start off a conversation both starting to walk once more, "So Yuki, this might sound weird but do you not like your long hair? Since you wear your headband?" she asked thinking about how much she liked the way his white hair would go over his black hair underneath.

"I could ask you the same thing about your bandanna.. Why, did you like it?" he asked smirking while Haruka started to go pink.

"What? No I didn't mean it like that! I just wondered that's all-!" Haruka explained looking at the ground until she was interrupted by a pat on the shoulder.

"Hi there! Could you two perhaps help me by showing me where the Shroomish are in these woods?" The man in the business suit asked as Yuki pointed to a grassy area where Haruka and him had just seen a few a minute ago when suddenly another man came out of no where and started shouting at the three startled people.

"Dammit! What's _wrong _with you?!" The angry looking stranger shouted angrily at the businessman who took the courtesy of hiding behind the two teens as the he continued to rant,

"I thought I would be able to jump you and get off with the Devon goods but noo, you had to dawdle and then get talking to these two kids so now I, a Team Aqua member in the Grunt status will just force it out of you now since I'm tired of waiting!" The Aqua Grunt finished off angrily as he started to march over.

"Ack! You two are Pokemon trainers right? Please help me! He can't steal these off me!" The businessman begged, Haruka gave him a nod of encouragement about to challenge the Grunt when Yuki beat her to it,

"A grunt huh? That's means you'll only have one pokemon.. Alright lets have a battle!" Yuki challenged him as the Grunt gave a laugh full of arrogance and accepted the challenge.

_Hmm, now I'll finally be able to see what other kind of pokemon Yuki has, all he's been using up to now is Sapphire.._ Haruka thought hopefully as the battle commenced. However, to Haruka's disappointment Yuki sent out Sapphire once more!

The Grunt sent out a Poochyena who attacked first with a Tackle, which Sapphire dodged and hit him with Water Gun, next, the Grunt ordered the Pokemon to use growl which weakened Sapphire's attack, now both Yuki and the Grunt went on the offensive for the rest of the match as Sapphire kept using Water Gun and Poochyena kept Tackling her, near the end of the battle Yuki finished off the Pooch with one last Water Gun as the Grunt returned Poochyena back into the pokeball and backed off.

"Shit! Stupid brat! Team Aqua won't forget this! Damn, I better get to Rustburo City!" The Grunt snarled as he ran off further into the woods.

"Thank you so much! You two have been so helpful to a stranger that I must repay you somehow.." The businessman thanked now searching through his pockets, Haruka was about to say its okay but the man walked over to Yuki who seems to be silently distracted, holding out a Great Ball, now the man could see what was distracting Yuki in amazement.

"Hey, Haruka come look at this quick!" Yuki called out to her who came over curiously and her eyes widened at what was happening, Sapphire was evolving into a Marshtop!

"Wow, I've never seen a Pokemon evolve before!" Haruka said excitedly as Sapphire grew bigger in a blinding white light as it changed form,

_So that's why he's been using Sapphire, to evolve it. _Haruka realised when Sapphire finished evolving and gave a "Mar marsh top!" in happiness, while Yuki looked like a proud father,

"Aww yes! Look at you now! Now I'll defiantly get the first badge!" Yuki hugged the pokemon in triumph when the man finally remembered about the Grunt heading to Rustboro city and gave a quick goodbye as he headed out quickly.

"Guess we'll be seeing him in Rustboro then, here Yuki you deserve this." Haruka said giving Yuki the Great Ball who just returned Sapphire for a good rest.

"Thanks, come on lets get to Rustboro then!" Yuki said beaming and now grabbing Haruka by the hand and pulled her out of the woods running, now _he _has a buzz of energy now.

"Whoa!" she laughed, seeing a side to Yuki she hasn't seen before as she let herself be led quickly to city.

"Pant pant.. Who knew you could run so.. Fast.." Haruka sighed breathlessly as she sat on one of the benches. Both of them have now arrived in Rustboro City in a tired state, well, Yuki wasn't as tired that's for sure.

"Yup, and it even got past all the trainers!" he laughed, choosing not too sit down,

"And the Flower Shop! I wanted to go there.." she pouted,

"Oh yeah.. Sorry Haruka we can go now if you -!! – Oof – Celeste?!" Yuki gasped looking up at a girl who just pounced on Yuki's back and hanging off from his neck, Haruka gave a yelp in surprise at the scene while this over energetic girl just had this happy loved up look on her face,

"Ooh Yuki it's been ages since I've seen you! I've missed you soo much dearest, we should stay in touch more often, after all we _are_ going out with each other!" Celeste cooed over Yuki, oblivious to Haruka,

"WHAT?! Yuki is your boyfriend?!" Haruka gasped, blushing and holding a hand to her mouth…

TO BE CONTINUED!!! _PLEASE REVIEW AND LOOK FORWARD TO CHAP 5 SOON_!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Haruka's new rival and the first Gym Match!

Just wanna say thank you kio-chan for helping me a little bit with this chap! I needed it! And if were ever any anonymous readers then you can review if you want! (Sorry I'm still finding out new stuff even as I type this x3)

Disclaimer: I forgot last time, so no I don't own pokemon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki looked bored while Celeste still hung on smiling a cheeky smile and Haruka was staring at them curiously and wide eyed thinking about how Yuki and Celeste were going out.

"No we are ump!" Yuki shouted but was interrupted by Celeste placing one of her hands over his mouth,

"So who are you exactly?" the girl asked plainly who now decided to stand on the ground still holding a good grip over Yuki's mouth.

"Uh Haruka Konno… What about you?" she replied a little cautiously, she could already tell that this girl could be trouble,

"Hehe the Gym Leader's kid eh? I happen to be Celeste Miozuki future wife of Yuki and is gonna be champ at beating the Elite Four and all Pokemon Contests!!" she said happily jumping about which released Yuki from her clutches,

"Phew I can finally _breathe_! Celeste how many times are you gonna keep up with that joke?" Yuki asked breathlessly,

"For as long as I want! Anyway, you two wouldn't happen to be..." Celeste's sky blue eyes were boring into both Haruka and Yuki suspiciously when they both answered,

"Uh… Noooo!'' the two glanced at each other when they said that, realising that might have unnecessarily sounded mean to each other while Celeste gave a nod and a "Good!" at their reaction and then walked over to Haruka,

"Could I maybe have a word?" she asked in a way that meant you didn't have a choice, as Celeste grabbed her arm and dragged her away from Yuki.

Celeste leaned into Haruka's ear and whispered in a menacing way

''You even dream of going near my Yuki and hee hee, who knows what could happen to you.''

Celeste then turned and ran to Yuki shouting "Oh Yuki darling!" while Haruka was left standing pale in the face and shocked.

"What… just… happened?"

Celeste… She's a type of girly girl who only dresses in pink and nothing but pink, and of course she's wearing a t-shirt and skirt with pink trainers and well… You get the idea. She's about the same age as Haruka and Yuki with sky blue eyes and dark red hair, but what makes this girl unique is the way she carries her pokeballs like they're her accessories (One pokeball is hanging from a necklace, one on her left bracelet and one on the right and finally the final three are around her waist but set up like it's a belt), now although she may not look like Robin, the girl who burned Haruka's shoulder, but her personality and the way she treats Haruka right now is spot on. It's like she's come back to haunt her again in someone else's body… That thought made Haruka rub her burnt gently…

For a while now the two have been on a forced tour around Rustboro City and things were not going that well… Already Celeste has tripped Haruka without Yuki noticing and has picked a few arguments with her, Haruka was _really _starting to get fed with this girl while Yuki on the other hand was used to Celeste's personality that he didn't even notice the tension between the two girls.

"Hey Yuki! Lets go to the first Gym! It's why you're here right?" Celeste suggested in a false sweet voice that made Haruka want to vomit so she decided to let them go ahead, not wanting to stay near Celeste any longer,

"She's right Yuki, I need to do some training anyway, so I'll catch up later!" Haruka insisted, although this was just an excuse to leave this was true,

"What? Are you sure? I mean I can always help you train if you like" Yuki turned around surprised, possibly a little disappointed by this,

"Oh you heard her Yuki! She'll be fine now lets leave her!" Celeste complained and decided to drag him towards the Gym in case they never leave while Yuki gave a "But!" in complaint but was ignored and continued to be dragged off while Haruka stared at them feeling a little sorry for him until she caught Celeste giving her one last glance at her full of contempt and mouthed out "Good Girl" then quickly turned around again to flirt with Yuki some more.

_Hmph. You can have him Celeste, I'm not interested in going out with him, I just don't want to be around you love obsessed moron… _Haruka thought wishing she just shouted that out at Celeste, however she restrained herself and headed back outside of the city again.

_Good luck Yuki, I'm sure you'll win! Besides you have Celeste to back you up, you don't need me… _Haruka thought to herself sighing, feeling a little sad. Is this how jealousy feels?

Haruka went back and challenged the trainers that both her and Yuki ran past before and trained her pokemon until she felt they were ready for the Gym, she felt happier because it was a way for her to release her anger, strange but true. She also visited the Flower Shop and decided to plant her berry with her new water can she got from there. So after all of that, she headed back towards Rustboro City where she noticed Celeste was charging down moodily with what appears to be… Tears?

"Huh? What are _you _staring at?" Celeste snarled, rubbing her eyes quickly,

"What's the matter? Are you hurt?" Haruka decided to ask, restraining from an argument,

"You could say that I guess… Listen don't tell Yuki you saw me like this and well… Look out for him or else I'll smash your face in!" she now looked up holding a threatening expression yet with a hint of a smile. "And remember this! The next time we meet I'm not gonna lose to you for Yuki's love _or_ a pokemon battle! So expect some trouble in the near future… Bye" Celeste finished now continuing her quick march leaving a completely confused Haruka behind

_I repeat…. What the heck just happened? Well, there's nothing to do about it now is there?_

Haruka released Suke, gave him a potion and headed onwards towards the Gym looking forward to her first real challenge of her journey.

When Haruka stepped into the Gym there were two trainers she had to face with not much difficulty and won, then she went straight up to Roxanne to challenge her.

"Ah? Another challenger I see, so what is your name?" Roxanne noticed Haruka walk up to her,

"Haruka Kono! I am here to challenge the Gym Leader" Haruka answered her while Roxanne tightened her ribbons in her long pigtails and looked pleased,

"Oh really? I'll be happy to accept your challenge Haruka, especially since I'm curious to know just how much Norman's daughter has learnt about Pokemon! I'm sure it's no better then my teachings since I'm the Pokemon School's best graduate in a long time… Want to prove me wrong?" Roxanne accepted trying to irritate Haruka, which succeeded.

"Of course I do!" Haruka replied confidently now taking Suke off from her shoulder.

"Then lets begin" she smirked, sending out a Geodude and Haruka sent out Suke, now I'll get to the point in this battle, because obviously Suke defeated Roxanne's Geodudes very easily, however with her Nosepass it was a different story…

"Wow Haruka you _are_ good! I'm very impressed" Roxanne commented giving Haruka a respectful look that got replied by a "Thank you" from Haruka,

"So now I wonder if you can beat my best pokemon of all… Go Nosepass!"

"You're doing great Suke! Just keep it up for one more battle!" Haruka tried to encourage her Marril who was starting to get tired now

"Mar, mar maril" _Yeah, your right_

"Suke use your water gun!" Haruka commanded, and Suke hit the Pokemon easily since it couldn't move very fast,

"Nosepass use your Rock Tome attack!" Roxanne ordered also hitting Suke, which surprisingly enough made him flinch!

"! – Suke? Are you ok??" Haruka asked worriedly,

_He looks weakened… I better heal him!_

And that's just what she did, although she regretted it a little because that gave Roxanne the chance to heal her Nosepass also!

The two stared at each other, knowing that one them has got to finish this battle so almost simultaneously you heard the orders of Water Gun and Rock Tome shouted out many a time… it seemed like it lasted for years and many a time it felt as though Suke was about to faint until Nosepass messed up.

"Nosepass finish it off with Tackle!!" Roxanne ordered with slight panic in her voice, however Suke managed to dodge and out of common sense shot out one more Water Gun which ended the battle with surprise written on both trainers faces, Haruka did it, she won her first Gym match!!

"Uwaaah! Suke!! You did it! I did it! We did it!!! I'm so happy and so proud!" Haruka cried out who ran out to her Marrill and was giving it a huge hug as Roxanne watched her, she felt disappointed that she lost twice in a row today (You'll see why), however it made a change from the usual wins and proved that there is always room for improvement, in this case more training!

"Well well, looks like you proved me wrong," she said smiling at her, "Here you should take this badge as proof of your victory… Well done Haruka!" Roxanne finished placing a small badge with a boulder design on,

"Um, thank you Roxanne it was great to battle with you! You were tough!" Haruka thanked her and looking at her badge admirably,

"You should carry on getting badges Haruka, I can tell you're going to succeed, and hey, when the Gym is running again come back for a rematch!" she suggested encouragingly,

"Huh? The Gym is gonna be closed? And I can come back?" Haruka asked her a little confused,

"That's right, so you better be all trained up for it because I will!" she said with fire in her eyes,

"Sure!" Haruka agreed smiling about to say her goodbyes until someone behind her tapped her shoulder.

"Hello?" she said, turning around and to her amazement, it was Yuki! Where did he come from??

"Wah! Yuki! Were you here? The whole… Time?" Haruka flushed embarrassed,

"Uh huh, I told Roxanne not to tell you because I just wanted to see what you would do naturally." Yuki explained grinning, while Haruka whipped back to look at Roxanne who gave her a sheepish look "Heh heh, he made me promised!" which made Haruka sweat drop, and then she remembered about Celeste,

"Hey what happened to Celeste?"

"Ah, well she decided to go home, so c'mon lets go to the Pokemon Centre!" he rushed now pushing Haruka towards the exit of the Gym,

"Huh? Uh okay then, bye Roxaaaane" Haruka called out as she was being pushed out the door,

"Good luck you two! … Hmm yes those two are a strange pair all right, and they both beat me on their first try… I have high hopes for them when it comes to getting badges, however will they be able to work together long enough to do that?" Roxanne mused to herself as she watched the two noisily leave the Gym.

As soon as Haruka and Yuki were outside they heard a scream that nearly made them both jump out of their skins and turn to their right.

"Nooo come back with the Devon Goods! Cant someone help me?!" a familiar voice came out of a man chasing another, why it was that same business man from before! He got stolen from again?

"Is he?" Haruka asked,

"Yep"

"Should we go help?"

"After you"

And so they followed the businessman and Aqua Grunt wanting to know what exactly is the cause for this poor man to keep getting stolen from, however, Haruka still hasn't forgotten about Celeste so while they fast walked Haruka persisted,

"Soo, you still haven't explained what happened between you and Celeste you know"

"I know" Yuki replied bluntly, "And I'll tell you another time okay?"

"Okay then" Haruka sighed getting the hint, and Yuki started to slow down to let Haruka get ahead of him so that he could think.

_There's no way I'd ever tell you what happened, I just couldn't so it's best for you to forget, and for me to forget also… I still can't believe she did that though… _Yuki sighed touching his lips lightly…

_What happened before… _

_Celeste stopped dragging Yuki and stopped at door staring at Yuki._

"_Um… Is there something on my face or what?" he asked embarrassedly,_

"_Nope, you're perfect!" she replied lovingly_

"_Huh what does - !!"_

_Yuki was stopped, at that moment in time all time stopped moving, he couldn't think, he couldn't move, all because of the sensation running through him, all because of Celeste. His felt his face blush and go very warm, why exactly? Because Celeste had leaned in quickly and is placing a long kiss on Yuki's lips, for Celeste this was the greatest thing happening to her right now, but as for Yuki he didn't know how to react, after all this was his first kiss…_

_Finally, she pulled back and looked at him expectantly feeling a little pink herself, while Yuki on the other hand is looking very confused and still very red in the face._

"_C-Celeste… Why?" he managed to stutter out, surprising Celeste,_

"_You need to ask? Fine I'll spell it out for you Yuki, I'm not joking when I say this and I never was, I love you Yuki!!!" Celeste shouted eyes closed and hoping with high spirits that maybe, just maybe, he'll say yes he loved her too or even just a small kiss back will do just please… don't say no…_

"… _Ah… Are you serious?" _

"_Yes! Why would I lie about something like that?! I may as well ask you now then… Are you … willing to leave Haruka behind and just travel with me? I just couldn't cope if all three of us –" _

"_Hold it"_

"_What?"_

"_Celeste, I'm not too sure how I feel right now. But I know I'm not going to leave Haruka behind, I made a partnership with her"_

"_So you ARE going out with her!"_

"_No, you're wrong, I mean we're team when it comes to Pokemon and… well we're friends now so if you cant cope with being around then tough, go and travel on your own"_

"…_! Fine, if that's how it is then carry on like this never happened… Until we meet again, because don't think I'm giving up on you just yet! Good luck with your match"_

_Celeste then marched past Yuki without another word, leaving him very funny inside as he watched her leave, he had a bad feeling of what might happen in the future from now on between the two of them._

_Nonetheless, Yuki managed to win his Gym match against Roxanne with a slightly steady head and decided that he wanted to see just how much Haruka has improved so he asked Roxanne if he could hide somewhere to watch, explaining he didn't want Haruka to know that he was still here, at first she was reluctant but he managed to win her over. From start to finish Yuki loved watching that match between Haruka and Roxanne, it was obvious that she has improved and wouldn't mind having a rematch with her now…_

_End of what happened… _

"Hey Yuki? Is something wrong?" Haruka asked a little worried at how slow a pace he was going, he looked very distracted,

"Eh? No I'm fine…" He lied quietly

"You Sure?" she persisted

"Yes"

"That's good, I'm glad, friends have gotta look out for each other!" Haruka said happily,

"Oh? You definitely call me your friend?" Yuki asked a little surprised,

"Of course!" she replied once more racing ahead a little giving Yuki the time to reply in his head,

_Thank you… Haruka, no matter what happens from here on I'll look out for you…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!

If you comment please do so about the way I set out some of the speaking bits! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Surely everyone knows by now that i don't own pokemon right?

Chapter Six: Are You Afraid?

Haruka and Yuki had quickened their pace through the grass once they were informed by that same business man about being stolen, Haruka didn't even think about the situation that much before but…. She realised that they were actually after a criminal, a big strong looking one actually and anything could happen to them. She stopped dead shaking a little.

"Haruka? Whats wrong, why are you shaking?!" Yuki asked surprised looking behind him,

"Nothing" Haruka lied whispering, looking down at the dirt ground, not wanting to look him in the eye,

"Liar! You're scared aren't you?"

"…"

_I'm such a coward! I don't want to admit it but its true! Yuki should just leave me behind since I'm such a…_

However he didn't, in fact he grabbed her hand and carried on walking.

"Y-Yuki! What are you doing?!" Haruka flustered out of surprise, she was taken back by the sudden tug of her hand,

"What do you think? I'm not gonna leave behind now am I? I beat this guy before and I wont let him hurt you. So… don't worry ok?" he said sounding oddly annoyed, although Haruka couldn't see his face, he turned slightly pink, a bit surprised at himself too for saying that, was it because of earlier before?

"Oh… Um, thank you… You're right" Haruka thanked him now walking at the same pace since she calmed down, Yuki just gave her an embarrassed yet reassuring smile which made her feel a whole lot better, she was still a little scared but at least she wasn't alone, she had Yuki with her.

"Strange, where could he have gone?" Yuki mused looking around while Haruka sighed pointing to a cave entrance while Yuki sweat dropped.

"I knew that…"

"Of course you did," she laughed making Yuki pull down her bandana over face in revenge,

"Hey!" she muffled in complaint making Yuki laugh at her now, Haruka was about to counter back until they heard a voice calling for both their attention coming from just a little further past the cave entrance, they walked quickly through the grass to the stranger in need.

"Ah Yuki! I thought recognised you, I need your help!" an old man begged, however he didn't look like any old man Haruka has seen before considering he has muscles and what appears to be travelling sailor clothes, he was quite tall and obviously had grey hair with a small beard over his worried face,

"Doesn't everybody…" Yuki commented dryly as the old man just gave him a scowl,

"Yuki! What is it you need help with mister?" Haruka asked him wondering what Yuki's problem was,

"Why _thank you_ lass for sparing your time for you see my darlin' Peeko has been pokenapped!" The sailor explained panicking,

"Poke… Napped?" Haruka asked with slight confusion this time,

"Yep its true, some miserable Team Aqua thug with a briefcase just swiped her away from me while we were enjoying our stroll! I wanted to go after that miserable so and so but… I have no other pokemon you see and well, let's face it I wouldn't have been able to win in a fight with a young man like that…" he finished off with a sigh looking up into the sky with a pained look,

_That's… So sad! I wanna cry! Oh we just have to beat up that guy now!! I'm sure Yuki must be thinking the same thing too right?!_ Haruka thought hopefully turning her head to Yuki who was stunned by what he said next.

"Oh come on Briney, you could have at least tried right?" Yuki shot at him annoyed,

"It's Mr Briney to you, you little squirt!" Mr Briney shot back equally pissed off by him,

_Oh good grief… I cant believe this is happening, well knowing situations like this I may as well just go ahead and rescue the pokemon already… I hope i'm doing the right thing..._ Haruka thought nervously as she walked past them without them noticing, leaving the grassy woodlands and into the dark cave where her fears lay.

"Brr.. It's freezing! Maybe it's because of the fog? Plus its dark too, I hate this…" Haruka complained rubbing her arms, "I wonder… Hey Kyo come out!" Haruka now ordered her Torchic out; as soon as it landed on the ground it felt the chill go up through his body,

"Tor chic tor tor chic!" _Sheesh the one time you let me out and it's in a cold cave, thanks!_

"Don't look so angry! Here let me carry you" Haruka said holding out her arms for him to jump in to, which he did in delight, and just as Haruka thought, he was really warm! "Yay Kyo! You're the perfect heater for me!" she stated happily hugging him lovingly,

"Tor chic chic?!" _I'm your perfect what?!_ He chirped in confusion giving her a strange look, Haruka just ignored it and carried on her pace through the darkness, now only hearing her foot steps. She was starting to regret going in by herself now,

_After all the fuss I made earlier as well about being scared and I went and did this, why do I always do things like this just to try and look strong? All I'm doing is being stupid… Again_ she thought sadly slowing down her pace, looking down again, this time at Kyo who shot his head up as if he sensed something was coming.

"Huh what's wrong? – Oh no…" Haruka asked but then realised as fear struck her when she started hearing footsteps approaching, however she couldn't tell where they were coming from and she could barely see through the fog and darkness surrounding her, she started shaking again and crouched down to the cold hard ground unsure what to do anymore, Kyo was calling to her but she couldn't hear him, because so many thoughts were spinning through, about what will happen when the Aqua Grunt comes over? She didn't have the energy to battle right now so what would happen, but aside from that though, was she really up for this journey after all? Was she really up to the challenges ahead of her? How could she when she can't even handle the dark of all things and not follow her plans through? She wanted to help out the businessman, she wanted to save Peeko for Mr Briney and most of all, she didn't want to let Yuki down and put his reassurance to waste… He gave her confidence before so where did it go?

_Where DID it go? Am I that pathetic that I need to depend on him for everything?... No... I gotta get up and face that stupid crook, I-I don't want to let Yuki down._

With this new goal in her head, Haruka slowly lifted herself back up so that she was standing up again.

"I'm sorry Kyo, do you mind if you stand on the ground? It's time to get ready for battle…" she asked her Torchic quietly who gave a nod and hopped off, glad that his trainer is at least talking him now and stood in a battle stance while Haruka tried to focus her eyes by rubbing them with her stiff hands, still listening as the foot steps became louder and louder until… She saw a body, although it was'nt very clear, however it was smaller than the Aqua Grunt so it had to be Yuki... It was! Yuki managed to catch up to her at last.

"Haruka? What do you think you're doing running ahead like that! Anything could have happened to you!" Yuki scolded panting a little, while Kyo had to quickly dodged his feet from being stepped on, Haruka was speechless and didn't know how to respond to him so she just said whatever came out of her head.

"…I'm sorry…" After saying that she started to cry, not able to stop the tears, "I'm scared of the dark but I just wanted to do the right thing… That's all" she told him sadly not wanting to look him in the eye,

"Haruka, don't cry It's okay" Yuki told her, apparently in a reassuring way,

"No its not" she persisted, still avoiding his eyes,

"Your right" he agreed bluntly,

"What?" suddenly her head jerked up looking at him, taken a back twice already by this guy today,

"It wasn't okay just going in straight away knowing you're still scared I mean, you could have just whacked me on the head to get my attention… Or something" he explained sighing at how silly she can be,

"Oh…" was all she could say,

"And another thing, you don't think you're a loser or something like that do you?" he asked giving her a "You better not be" look,

"Um…" Haruka answered sheepishly now looking away, while Yuki another gave a sigh,

"It is okay to be afraid of things you know, even… _sigh_ even I'm afraid of something too" he admitted turning away,

"Huh? Really… But still! I'm scared of the dark Yuki!" Haruka persisted surprised,

"So? You could have still told me i don't care about stuff like that if you know what i mean" he pointed out calmly

"Ah? I didn't expect you to be so easy going about it…" she commented quietly blushing a little from embarrassment,

"You learnt something new then, c'mon we've wasted too much time and, Kyo can tell that someone is coming, I can hear footsteps too"

"You're right, i can too… Yuki can I battle him this time?" Haruka asked hopefully,

"What? Are you sure about this?" Yuki replied unsure,

"Yes I'm sure, I haven't gotten this far just to give in, and I wanna fight!" Haruka confirmed him wiping away her tears with a swipe of her arm and walked over to Kyo to get ready knowing this time it will definitely be the Aqua Grunt, Yuki on the other hand just stared at her, surprised at how quickly she can change from sad to determined just through a telling off from him, which for some reason he still couldn't help but admire that part about her, he walked over and stood next to her while listening to the foot steps, that became louder and louder and grumpy mumbling could be heard now as well as the complaints of what sounded like a wingull?

"What the? You two again! What the hell are you guys stalking me for?!" The Grunt demanded angrily clutching on to a briefcase and a cage holding a Wingull that must be Peeko who at the moment wont stop squakiing to get out. "And you! Shut the hell up! It's bad enough that my exit is blocked off but the one time I steal a pokemon successfully and it turns out to be _useless_, damn my life sucks…" he carried on shouting bitterly, while both Yuki and Haruka gave him a look of contempt,

"First we're not stalking you for crying out loud, second you're going to give us back those things you stole!" Haruka shouted, insulted by what he said,

"Oh ho is that so? Well is your boyfriend up for a rematch? Because there is no way I'm giving these back to you brats so easily, especially since I underestimated you last time!" The Grunt laughed getting out a pokeball from his belt,

"B-boyfriend?!" Both Haruka and Yuki turned pink at that word which not only made Haruka embarrassed but also made her willing to beat this guy up limb from limb, somehow the fog and darkness didn't seem to matter to her that much at the moment… Yuki decided to take a step away from her, knowing how fierce she can be when tempted.

"That does it i'm tired of this, you're fighting against me this time and you're not gonna win! You ready for this Kyo?!" Haruka asked fiercely holding up a clenched hand,

"Tor chic tor tor?… Torchic Tor Tor!" _I've been ready for how long now?… Of course I am! Lets just start already!_ Kyo chirped impatiently at his trainer getting bored now,

"Yeah I think he's ready Haruka" Yuki answered for her grinning a little while Haruka sweat dropped _I was just checking…_

"Go Poochyena!" the Grunt called sending him out and Poochyena did the same stance as last time ready for a match, "Now remember kid just 'cause you're a girl doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on ya!" the Grunt warned her laughing again,

"Whatever I'm still gonna beat you, you sexist jerk!" Haruka countered back letting out a lot of anger.

This Grunt made her determined to beat him, so she's gonna do all she can to fulfil that goal.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!!! 

Hello! And Merry Christmas to all! I decided to do this chap as a present to you all so there you go and I hope you liked it, it was meant to be longer but I thought this would be a good place to stop or else it might have been too much or something like that (or maybe I'm just lazy X3) anyhoo I dunno when the next chap will be done 'cause I got stuff to do and I gotta revise during my x-mas hols for a GCSE science test for when I get back to school **SOB** school can be so horrible… But there you go, hopefully I'll get the next chap done soon though, I'll just do loads of it whenever I'm on PC so yeah wish me luck that I can get on before anyone else does in my house lol, right I've talked too much now so I'll leave saying this last thing… Thank you to those who have RR and those who continue to do so, it makes me very happy to know that I have readers and I'm getting new suggestions, friends and helpful advice! It's wonderful! Waah now I'm so happy that I'm crying! TT I'm going before I get anymore weird and please, may everyone have a happy new year that actually does last the whole year through! 3 D XD


End file.
